


Wizarding Courting Rituals

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courting Rituals, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry recieves a letter of intent of courtship. What was this about? Will he find what he has always been looking for?





	1. Letter of Intent

**Author's Note:**

> All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_Harry James Potter,_

_I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am writing to you to formally declare my intentions to court you. I wish for a wizarding formal courtship. This is my letter of intent. I intend to love you and care for you. I intend to show you for the rest of our lives. I will treat you as Harry, not as the boy who lived. I will challenge you as you will challenge me. We could have a great relationship. I do not doubt that our future would lack passion. I will stand by you through darkness, illness, as well as the good times. I know it will take time and it will be difficult at first, but I would hope for the best. It is my greatest hope that you will accept my declaration. I wish nothing but to show you how much you mean to me and what I am willing to do to be with you. You must send me a letter of acceptance or denial in a week’s time. I look forward to hearing from you and getting to know you better._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry didn’t know what to think. The owl he received was weird. Why would he be contacting him after helping set him free, and what was this all about. He wasn’t sure what a formal courtship was, but it sounded like Draco wanted to be with him. Why go through all this though? What was so different about dating than a wizarding courting ritual? He didn’t know if he should accept it or not. True, he liked what Draco said. He was not opposed to the idea. He wasn’t sure of the blonde’s true intentions, but he had to find out. It didn’t hurt that he was attracted to him since sixth year. It would give him everything he was looking for in a partner and a family. He always wanted to be a part of a family. Sure he had the Weasley’s, but they were not his true family. He had a week to figure this out, according to this letter. So, he sought out Hermione and Ron.

“This is serious.” Ron said after showing the letter to him in Hermione. “I can’t believe he would want that.”

“Are you interested Harry?” Hermione asked.

“As if, Harry tell her you are not actually considering this! It’s ridiculous.” Ron said.

Harry wasn’t so sure. He was interested, but he wanted more information. “I don’t even know what it means. What does he want out of this?”

“Harry, he’s basically asking you to marry him. At the end of a formal wizarding courtship ritual, the couple become betrothed in a bonding ritual that can never be broken.” Ron said.

“Can we break the ritual before it gets to that point?” Harry asked.

“Up until a certain point, yes. There is a lot involved.” Ron said.

“How do you know all of this? I haven’t encountered it in all my reading.” Hermione asked.

“All purebloods grow learning about wizarding culture and this is part of it, it’s old fashioned, but it’s still practiced amongst older pureblood families usually with a marriage contract.” Ron replied. “My parents would never force one of us to go through it, but Bill decided to do it with Fleur.”

“Well, can you teach me all about it? I need to at least reply.” Harry asked Ron

“Of course. There are three steps. The first step is the letter of intent, and subsequent letters written back and forth for a month. The second step is courter sends gifts to show their love. The third step is a date where the courtee either accepts the courter or rejects them. You may break the contract up until that moment. You also may see each other outside of the date, but they must be supervised visits. Once you decide to accept, there is no going back. The bond you take in marriage cannot be broken.”

“Wow. That is a lot.” Harry breathed. He had to think. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to marry the blond, but he wasn’t sure if he didn’t want to give him a shot to prove that he was worth it. “You gave me a lot to think about.” He finally said. “I will take the next few days to think it over and word my letter correctly. Can you point me in the direction of a book I can read to help?”

“Of course.” Ron replied. “But you’re not actually considering it are you?”

“I might be. What does it matter? It’s my business.” Harry didn’t want to lose his friend because of this, but he wanted to be able to do what he liked, even if it meant courting Draco.

“Because it’s Malfoy. He’s a git. He has been a jerk to us for years. Why would you want to marry him? Are you even gay? What about Ginny?” Ron exclaimed.

“Ron!” Hermione chastised him.

Harry groaned. “I love Ginny more as a sister than I did as her boyfriend. I have had the chance to finally explore my sexuality and have found that, yes I am indeed gay. I know you might not like him. That is okay. I think I want to give him a chance. We have always been drawn together. I want to see if we could have a future together, like he said.”

“I cannot believe you Harry! He harassed us for years! Are you attracted to him? You know if you go through with this, it cannot be broken? You will have to marry him and stay with him go matter what!”

“I believe that is my decision to make. Not yours. Yes he was a jerk, so were we. I am willing to let the past go if he is. I have been obsessed with him. I think there must have been some attraction towards him during sixth year. Besides I tried to kill him and he has forgiven me. He saved our lives at the Manor. He didn’t turn us over.”

“Whatever.” Ron muttered.  
Harry hated arguing with his best friend about this. “Ron, I support you and Hermione. We are friends. If I want to enter this courtship with Draco, then I would hope that I would have your support. I would want you to be happy for me, especially if I finally found love and a family.”

“Oh Harry.” Hermione exclaimed.

“You have a family. We are your family Harry.” Ron said.

“I mean no offense Ron. You are like my family. You are like a brother to me. Hermione is like a sister. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are like my parents. Yes, I have you. This would be different. This would be mine. I can’t explain it properly. All I ask is for your support in this.”

“Of course we want you to be happy, and we should be supportive of whatever that means to you,” Hermione said with a pointed stare at Ron, “I can help you find a book that would be helpful during this process.”

Ron turned red under Hermione’s glare. “You are like my brother Harry. I might not understand it or like it, but I guess if it makes you happy, then I should let you do this. We can all go to Flourish and Botts. They would be able to help find the book we’re looking for.”

They aparated to Diagon Alley. They quickly found refuge in Flourish and Botts after being hounded by reporters and fans.

“Merlin, that was awful.” Harry said after stepping into the store.

“Yeah, mate. Looks like you are even more famous now.” Ron said.

Harry grimaced. “Come on, let’s find that book and get out of here. We can have lunch afterwards.”

Hermione led them to the counter. “Where could we find books on courtship rituals?” She asked the man behind the counter. He pointed them in the right direction. “Thank you.” She replied.

They quickly found the section they were looking for. They browsed the books for several minutes. Hermione finding the perfect one. ‘Wizarding Courtship Rituals and What They Mean’. She handed it over to Harry. “I would like to read it when you are done, Harry.”

Harry brought it up to the counter to purchase and they left to aparate home. Luckily they did not encounter any adoring fans or reporters this time.

Harry made a light lunch for his friends. He wanted to read the book and write his letter to Draco. They conversed about the possibility of going back to Hogwarts to finish their NEWTs. Hermione was definitely going. Ron was going into Auror training. Harry was on the fence. He didn’t think he could go back to Hogwarts, but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to be an Auror anymore. He thought about the possibility of finishing his NEWTs from home. He didn’t know what he wanted to do with them though.

After they left, Harry sat down to read. He was enraptured. It took him two days to read. He now knew what was expected of him and what to expect clearer than how Ron had explained it. He was glad he got the book to refer to during the ritual. He didn’t want to offend Draco.

Deciding he was going to accept, he wrote Draco.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_I, Harry James Potter, do formally accept your request to formally court me with a wizarding courting ritual. Ron explained some of what was expected, and I have read up on the subject. I am curious to see how this plays out. I am a little apprehensive, but willing to give you this chance. I would like to get to know you. I was wondering, why this route, and not just ask me to date you? What are your true intentions? If this is some joke, or some elaborate ploy to get further up the chain in the wizarding world, then you have no chance. If it is as you say for love, I would like to know how you know you love me and why. I am looking forward to your reply._

_Harry Potter_

With that, he sent it off in the post.


	2. Letters to Get to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco send letters to each other learning new things about the other.

He did not have to wait long for a reply. The next morning a great scary looking eagle owl dropped a letter in front of him.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I am so beyond ecstatic that you have agreed to accept my intentions to court you. I decided this was the best shot I had at getting your attention and showing you how I truly felt. This way we get to know each other better. I also promised my mother that I would follow pureblood culture to seek out the one person I want to pursue. I love my mother and do not wish to disappoint her. I look forward to getting to know you as well. I am interested in you for love. I do not think the wizarding world would think too kindly of me if I tried to get one over on their savior. This is not a joke. I love you. I have loved you for years. At first it was I just wanted to be your friend. It hurt when you rejected me that first year. So I turned it into making you my enemy. I tried everything to get your attention. It was about third year that I realized I was attracted to you. Then during fourth when I realized you could die during that tournament, I came to the conclusion that I loved you. I didn’t want you to die. I couldn’t lose you. The world couldn’t lose you. You were important. _

_I apologize for every mean thing I ever said to you. I am also writing apology notes to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Just in case you hear from them, I want you to know that this is genuine. I really want to try and be a better person. You make me want to do that. I had to hide my feelings because of my father and the Dark Lord. I am truly sorry for that. _

_I_ _ would like to know more about you. What was your childhood like? What are your favorites? (food, season, flower, quidditch team, subject in school, animal, place, color, and anything else you want to add) Do you still want to be an Auror? What are your ideas of what our future would look like if we married? What do you expect from me? I am sure you have questions yourself. Looking forward to hearing more from you. _

_Yours,_

_ Draco_

Harry smiled. He hoped that he would get to really know Draco over the next month.

_ Draco, _

_I am glad to know that you have real reasons to do this. I accept your reasoning for starting this ritual. Your mother saved my life, and helped end the war. I admire her and your love for her. I had no idea that you loved me for so long. We were both young and did awful things to each other. If you want to put the past behind us, then we shall. I also apologize for my behavior towards you. I did not mean to hurt you when I rejected your friendship. You had just insulted my first real friend and I couldn’t lose that. My upbringing was not the best. I was neglected and abused. My muggle relatives made me clean and cook. They also tried to beat the magic out of me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until my 11th birthday when my acceptance letter to Hogwarts came in the mail. After that I got my cousin Dudley’s second bedroom because they thought Dumbledore was watching them. I didn’t even know I was a wizard or how my parents died until Hagrid came to get me on my birthday. The summers after that were not very pleasant either. That is why I always stayed at Hogwarts or went to the Weasley’s for Christmas. I never even received gifts from anyone until my first Christmas there when Mrs. Weasley knitted me a jumper. I didn’t have friends because Dudley scared anyone interested away or they helped in bullying me. I am glad I never have to go back there. What was your childhood like?_

_ I did hear from Ron and Hermione. They were shocked as much as I was at your letters of apology. I think Hermione has taken it to heart. Ron is still apprehensive, but it didn’t hurt. Thank you._

_ My favorite food is treacle tart. My favorite season would have to be winter. I love the snow and what Christmas brings. My favorite flower would be a lily because of my mother. My favorite quidditch team is the Chudley Cannons. My favorite animal would be a toss-up between a big dog and a phoenix. My favorite color is midnight blue. My favorite place was Hogwarts. I am not sure what it would be now. I have not been many places. I would like to travel. What are some of your favorites? I am not sure what I want to do now. I no longer want to be an Auror. I am not going back to Hogwarts though. I decided to get my NEWTs from home. What are you going to do? I am not sure what I would want from you besides that you would be my partner equally in all aspects. We would both contribute to the household. I would like to live somewhere in the country. What are you expecting from me out of this possible marriage? I know I do want children. We can adopt or have someone be a surrogate for us. Would you be interested in that? Looking forward to hearing from you._

_ Harry_

_ Dear Harry,_

_ Wow. Your childhood was sad. I always thought you would be brought up with people who loved you and worshipped you. Although it made you a better person, I am angry that you had to deal with all that. My childhood was more spoiled than yours at first. I did get whatever I wanted, but I was expected to show a certain decorum and uphold the Malfoy prestige, beliefs, and values. It became more difficult when the Dark Lord rose again, my family was in constant fear. My father used the cruciatus on me to show loyalty. I am glad I no longer live under his rule thanks to you. My mother did love me and pampered me when she could. I appreciate her more than anything._

_ I am glad that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley received their letters. I hope that through this they will not abandon you if you choose to continue this. _

_My favorite foods are chicken and chocolate. My favorite season would be Autumn, I love watching the colors change. My favorite flower would be lavender. I love the smell. My favorite quidditch team would be Puddlemore United. My favorite color is emerald green. My favorite animal would be a dragon. My favorite place would Paris, France. I would love to travel as well. Maybe we could go together? I would love to show you some of my favorite places. We can also view new things together. I have always wanted to go to the beach. I want to go back to Hogwarts and complete my NEWTs, I want to be a healer. You do not have to know what you want to do right away. We both could live comfortably without you having to work. I understand the want to make something of yourself. That is why I want to be a healer. I want to do something good. I agree that we should be equal partners in everything. I would not mind living in the country. I do want children as well. There are ways we could have children of our own, but we can discuss that more after we are married. I want someone to care for me and let me care for them when needed. I am hoping for a happy and love filled marriage. I am sure we will have our disagreements and I would hope that we could work on them. I cannot wait to hear more._

_ Yours, _

_Draco _

_Draco,_

_ I am learning so much. I am glad for this opportunity to see the real you. You put on this mask that I hope we can break to show the world that you are not as uptight as everyone believes you are. I look forward to your letters. I admit that they are warming me to you. I am slowly learning to trust that you truly love me for me. I am glad for that. I have had enough of hero worship. I am not the only one who deserves it. I was not alone in defeating Voldemort. You see past all that. You see me. I am interested in hearing the different ways we can have children of our own. I was not aware that was possible, I am glad it is. _

_I am Gryffindor enough to admit that I am falling in love with you over these letters. I am looking forward to the next phase of this courtship. _

_Harry _

_Harry _

_If I did not love you before, I know now that I truly love you now. You have shown me so much over these letters. I am glad we got this opportunity as well. I am lucky that you gave me this chance. I am glad you see me for me as well. I had hoped that through this you would develop feelings for me, but I was afraid you might not. I am overjoyed you have. I really should teach you more about the wizarding world and wizarding culture. In return you can show me things about muggles. I would like to learn more and dispel any prejudices I might still have. I am also looking forward to the next phase of the courtship. I will be sending you three gifts over the next week. I hope you appreciate each one. _

_Yours, _

_Draco_

_ Draco,_

_ I am willing to learn about wizarding culture if you are willing to teach me. I also would enjoy teaching you about muggles if you want to learn. _

_As long as the gifts are heartfelt and not terribly expensive I am sure to appreciate what you decide to gift me. I know it’s part of the ritual, so I must accept them. I have a hard time accepting gifts because of my upbringing. I wish I could return the favor, but I know it is not appropriate during the courtship. That does not mean I cannot make it up to you during our marriage. I look forward to seeing what you come up with. _

_Harry_

Over the past month Harry learned so much. They sent more letters than ever. Harry learned more about wizarding culture and taught Draco about muggles. He couldn't wait to know more. He hoped that one day he would get a chance to show Draco some of the muggle things he mentioned to Draco and that Draco would show him some of the wizarding things he learned about. He also did want to travel with Draco and see the world from both their aspects. Harry eagerly awaited his first gift. He was a bit apprehensive, but he truly started to like Draco, more than he would like to admit. He was truly starting to fall in love with him, like he said. He knew the gifts and date would most likely seal the deal.


	3. The Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sends Harry three gifts as part of the courting ritual. Find out what they are.

The first gift arrived a few days later. It came with a letter attached. Setting aside the letter, opting to open the small package first, Harry wondered what was inside. It was wrapped in a beautiful green wrapping. Harry quickly tore into it. He opened the small box to inspect its aspects. It was a practice snitch. Harry’s interest was piqued. Curious as to why Draco would send this as his first gift, he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_My first gift is a practice golden snitch. I wanted to remind you of my competitive spirit. I enjoyed our time competing against each other during our ten year at Hogwarts. I never got the chance to tell you how much pleasure I got from watching you fly. You always looked so carefree and happy. You were beautiful up there. A wonder to behold. I always admired how you flew. I was jealous at how well you flew with no amount of training. It came so naturally to you. I was envy of that. It took me years and tons of training to even keep up with you. I am glad for the experience of competing against you, it made me want to be better. I wish we got more chances to compete. I would love the chance to fly with you again. We could have seeker games or just fly for fun. I hope that even if you choose to end this courtship that you will be willing to fly with me one day. Hope you enjoy this gift._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Harry grinned. He held the snitch tight in his hand. He certainly missed playing Quidditch. He always thought Draco was so graceful and talented on a broom. Harry sent a quick thank you note to Draco telling him that he appreciated the gift, and would take him up on the offer to go flying even if he decided to end the courtship.

The next gift was much bigger and more sentimental. The box contained several photo albums that contained pictures of his parents, Sirius, and even Remus. By the time he went through all of the photos, Harry was openly sobbing, tears streaming down his face. He had no idea how Draco go these, but they were greatly appreciated. Once again a letter accompanied the gift. After taking several calming breaths, Harry read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_My second gift are photos of your parents and their friends. I hope to show you that you have a family that loves you. They may no longer be here, but you may remember them well through these. I found some of these in my mother's possession. Others I obtained by asking friends of your parents to share copies with me so that you may have a part of them. My hope is that they make you happy and not sad. I would like you to get to know your parents more through these. It must be hard not growing up knowing them. From what I know, they were good people. I hope they would approve of me. I would like you to one day be able to add to these photos with ones of your own. No matter if your future is with me or not. I hope you don't mind that I got to see these before you. I truly believe they belong to you. I hope that you enjoyed this gift and cannot wait to share more with you._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Harry could not believe the effort Draco went through to obtain these pictures. It was truly amazing. He sent another quick thank you note to convey to Draco how much he really appreciated it. This gift was truly priceless in his eyes. It seemed Draco was really putting some effort and thought into his gifts. He hoped the last one would be just as wonderful.

The last gift arrived a few days later. It was a long and narrow box with holes in the lid of it. The owl that dropped this particular gift seemed annoyed and irritated by it. It almost looked apprehensive or scared. Harry raised an eyebrow at this. He opened the gift, and out slithered the most beautiful green tree snake.

**Hello**. He greeted the snake. **What is your name?**

**Hello My name is Vipera. You are a speaker?** The snake asked.

**Yes. Would you like to stay here with me? I would care for you. **Harry replied.

**That is acceptable.** The snake accepted.

Harry set up a tank for Vipera with everything she could ever want or need.

Harry opened the letter that came with the snake.

_Dear Harry,_

_My third and final gift for the ritual is this beautiful green tree snake. I got her as a symbol of companionship that I wish to have with you. I know that she will be taken care of by you. I know that by giving this to you, I will encourage you to use your gift of parseltongue. It is not evil or dark, no matter what people think. It is a beautiful gift and I hope that you do continue to use it. I was anxious about this gift, but I believe that it will fair well. I know that we both associate snakes with HIM, but I want to create new happy memories, and by giving you this snake I hope to do so. I would like to help dispel the dark views against snakes with this gift. I truly have enjoyed finding you all of these gifts. All three have special meanings. I cannot wait to spoil you in the future as well. _

_Another reason I got you a snake was because at first I thought about gifting you an owl, but thought better of it. I know the story about Hedwig and am awful sorry for your loss of her. She was a beautiful owl. I know that you could never replace her, so I could not do that to you. I respect you too much to do so._

_At this point of the courtship, I would like to formally request you to come on a date with me. you are not obligated to say yes. I would be disappointed if you decided not to agree, but I would respect your decision. It is entirely in your hands if we move further in this courtship or if it ends now. There will be no hard feelings if you do so. I would hope that we could still be friends and that you would at least let me make it up to you by taking you out flying. If you do choose to go on a date with me, I have the perfect idea of what we should do._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Harry was blown away. Draco really had gotten him some wonderfully thoughtful gifts. He was curious to see what Draco had planned for their first date. He was not sure if he wanted the courtship to end this early without at least a date. He had adored getting to know Draco and the gifts were essentially perfect for Harry. Harry wanted to see if they could get along in public. He wanted to see if there was still an attraction. He wanted to know if they had chemistry. He had to see if what they started with the letters could continue and progress in the real world. He did not have to think long or hard about his decision. He would of course accept the offer to go on a date. He quickly sent a note off to Draco letting him know of his decision. He could not wait to see what was in store for him.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Harry on a date. How does it go?

Harry fidgeted for the umpteenth time that day. He tried in vain to tame is uncontrollable hair. It was no use. His hair had a mind of its own. He gave up. Hermione had helped him pick out his outfit, which was a comfortable dark blue jumper and a pair of dark pants with a some black boots to complete the ensemble. Ron seemed to be more accepting of this whole thing as well. He had shown them the gifts that Draco gave him. He did not share the letters as they were personal and no doubt Draco would hex him if the contents were ever seen by anyone but himself. Ron seemed to be somewhat surprised and impressed that Draco had not used his money to buy Harry expensive gifts in order to flaunt his wealth and show Harry up. These gifts were more heartfelt. Harry was glad Ron was starting to warm up to the idea of Harry and Draco dating. He did not want to lose his friends if he decided to accept the courtship and agree to marry Draco. 

Harry took one last look at himself in the mirror. He wanted to look his best for Draco. It was their first date after all. Draco would be here any moment. He took up pacing the living room to expel the excess energy he had. He was nervous. He still had no idea where they were going or what they were doing. The only clue he got was what to wear. He knew to wear something comfortable for the first part of the date and to bring a set of dress robes to change into for the second part of their date. He could not wait to see how this would play out.

A few agonizing minutes later, there was a ding in the floo. Harry had given him his floo address. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret from the press for now, because it was so new and they were not sure if it would go beyond the first date. Harry hoped it would though, if he was being honest with himself. The Prophet would love to get their hands on such gossip. Harry had considered doing an interview for the Quibbler to dispel the idea that the Prophet could just hound him. They had tried several times to get him to interview after defeating Voldemort, but he just couldn't. He hated being the hero. He was not the only one who deserved accolades. He hoped they would get the hint and leave him alone. He opened the floo and let Draco in.

"Hello Harry." Draco greeted him as he stepped through. "You look great. Are ready to go?"

Harry took in Draco. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He wore a nice gray jumper that brought out his silver eyes and dark pants that accentuated his beautiful arse, with a pair of black boots. "Hi Draco. You look amazing. I am ready to go." Harry blushed.

Draco smiled and gestured for Harry to take his arm. They were aparating to their first destination as it wasn't that far of a jump. Harry always hated this form of travel, but it was quicker than most other ways of traveling.

They aparated just outside Hogwarts gates. Harry stumbling a little and Draco steadying him who landed perfectly. Harry took in his surroundings, "What are we doing here Draco?" He asked shocked that he brought him here of all places.

"I called in a favor. The reparations to the castle are still under way, but they will be ready before term starts. We are here to use the Quidditch Pitch which has already been repaired. I thought we could have a seekers game before heading off to dinner. I brought a snitch and Headmistress McGonagall gave us permission to use a couple of the school's brooms provided we are careful with them. So do try not to destroy them. I do not wish to pay for a new one."

Harry laughed. "Yeah that sounds great. Get ready to eat my dust Draco."

Draco laughed. Harry decided he loved that sound. He made a mental note to get him to laugh more often. They made their way over to the broom shed in comfortable silence. They grabbed a couple brooms and headed over to the pitch.

Once there Draco spoke up, "I thought we could make it a little more fun by making a wager. Winner gets to ask the loser for one thing that they really want and the loser has to do it no matter what."

"Hmm. That would certainly spice things up a bit."

"Scared Potter?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow mimicking their previous encounter long ago when they dueled each other during second year.

"You wish." Harry mirrored him and smiled.

Draco held out the snitch. They mounted their brooms. Draco released the snitch. They counted to three and tore off after it. It was thrilling to be in the air again. Harry felt so free and happy with not a care in the world. He missed this. He focused on the feeling of the air rushing past him. He reveled in it. He took several loops and did a few wonksi fients. Harry stopped to watch Draco. He was purely beautiful to watch. Draco was so graceful. He looked amazing out there. Harry admired his lean body and the way he flew. It was a wonderful sight to behold. It was in that moment that Harry realized that he had fallen in love Draco. Seeing the look of absolute bliss and peace on the once straight laced man, did it for him. He took a few moments to feel out his feelings for the blond. He didn't mind them one bit. He wasn't ready to tell him yet, but he would soon. After a few more moments of studying him, he went back to the task at hand, finding the snitch before Draco. After half an hour of searching, he saw a glint off to the left, stealing a look, he saw that it was indeed the snitch. Looking back at Draco, he noticed that Draco hadn't yet spotted it. Harry quickly changed directions and headed to towards the snitch. He could feel Draco was on his tail. He was not far behind him. Harry willed his broom to go faster. Nearing the snitch, it suddenly dropped downwards. Harry and Draco dove after it. The ground was quickly approaching. Draco pulled out of the dive first. The snitch leveled off not soon after. Harry pulled hard up on his broom to not face plant in the ground beneath him. It was a close call. Harry reached out for the snitch, just a few more inches and Harry clasped his fingers around the snitch, holding it up in victory. They both landed safely.

"Wow that was a great catch Harry!" Draco exclaimed after catching his breath.

"Thanks. I really enjoyed that. I haven't had much fun in a long time, thank you." Harry replied.

"Well, the date is not over yet. Would like to ask for what you want now?"

"Oh. No I would like to wait on it for now." In truth he wasn't sure what ask for. He knew he wanted a kiss from him, but was sure that would come when the date was at an end.

"Very well." Draco responded. "Let's go wash up, and get ready for the next part of our date. We have a portkey to catch."

They both headed to the locker rooms, where they showered and dressed in their dress robes. Harry wore dark green dress robes with a black snake on the back and Draco wore grey dress robes with a blue dragon on the back. They took hold of the portkey and waited for it to be activated.

They landed safely in Paris, France at the top of the Eiffel Tower. “Wow.” Breathed Harry. “Are we in Paris?”

“Very astute Harry. Yes we are. We have this whole floor to ourselves. No one will see us here. We are in wizarding space, so no muggles will see us. The food will be provided by elf magic. All we have to do is clap our hands, and dinner will be served.”

They moved over to the table. It was very fancy. It had a white linen table cloth with a candle and a vase with lilies and lavender in it at the center. Fine china place settings were on opposite sides of the intimate table. A bottle of elven wine chilled in a bucket off to the side. They took their seats and Draco clapped his hands. A plethora of food appeared before them. Harry wanted to try everything. It all looked very delicious. They chatted about Quidditch, NEWTs and the sights surrounding them while taking in their dinner. Draco shared his knowledge of Paris. He pointed out a few places that he wanted to take Harry one day. After dinner, Draco clapped his hands again, their dinner disappeared and desert took its place. It was a treacle tart. Harry gasped. “You didn’t have to have them make this for me Draco.”

“I don’t mind. I know it’s your favorite. I wanted you to enjoy your desert.” Draco replied warmly.

It was heavenly.

After finishing their desert, Draco pulled Harry out onto the balcony where a soft violin was playing. Draco pulled him close and started to dance with him. It wasn’t awkward at all. Harry felt warm and so right being in Draco’s arms. It felt like coming home. Draco smelled like vanilla and Beaumont. He instantly knew that it was his new favorite smell. If he ever got the chance to smell Amortentia again, he knew it would have those scents in there. They danced for several minutes, holding each other close enjoying the closeness and being each other’s arms. They pulled a part to watch the sunset and stargaze. Draco showed Harry his name sake constellation. Draco reached for Harry again smiling. They were so close. Harry felt warm all over. He didn’t want the date to end. His head was spinning. Harry stared into Draco’s eyes, he could get lost there. Harry bit his lip, dropped his gaze to Draco’s perfect lips and back up to Draco’s eyes. He gathered up all of his courage and leaned forward, closing his eyes. Draco met him halfway. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss. Draco’s mouth molded to Harry’s, Harry melted into the kiss. This is what kisses were meant to feel like. The kiss grew more passionate, both boys moaning into each other’s mouths. They finally parted needed to catch their breath. They smiled sweetly at each other. Their lips found each other again and again. They reluctantly let go after a few more passionate kisses and a few chaste ones.

“Harry, I would really like it if we could continue this courtship. We can go on more dates. And write to each other while taking our NEWTs. You may agree to continue the courtship and complete it whenever you like. I know we both agreed to wait to marry until after getting our NEWTs, and I would still like to do that. Luckily we have a year to complete this part of the courtship. If you are agreeable, I would love to show you more that I can offer you.”

“Wow. Draco. Today has been amazing. I also want to continue this courtship. Truthfully at first I was not sure that this would work, but I am glad I gave you a chance. I would like to continue to date you and in a years’ time we shall see if our relationship will take the next step of getting married.”

“Oh Harry, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. We can travel for the month left we have before I go back to Hogwarts, and after I start at Hogwarts, we can date on weekends, if you are willing to visit Hogsmeade.”

“That sounds like the perfect plan. I would love to travel with you. I know that Mrs. Weasley is having a birthday party for me, I would love it if you would come. I will also be willing to visit in Hogsmeade while you are at school. I hope to spend the holidays with you as well.”

Draco smiled. “I would love to come to your birthday party if you’re sure that I will be welcomed. I don’t want to impose on you.”

“Of course you will be welcomed there. I will make sure of it.”

Draco nodded. They took a portkey home and said their goodbyes with another chaste kiss. Harry couldn’t get enough.

Draco joined him at his birthday party. Where the Weasley’s welcomed him with open arms. He was surprised at that outcome. Even Ron seemed to be supportive as well. Draco got him a book on the best places to travel.

Over the next month Draco took him to Italy, France, Spain, Germany and Japan. They toured many famous places. Harry took several photos while traveling. He wanted to commemorate the trip. He enjoyed his time with Draco.

Draco went back to Hogwarts to finish his NEWTs. Harry was studying them from home and owled them. They met several times throughout the first term.

Draco re-introduced Harry to his mother during winter break. Harry showed him how to cook. They spent Christmas day at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa, Andromeda, and Teddy. Harry receiving many gifts. From Narcissa he got a new set of dress robes. From Andromeda he got a book on DADA. From Teddy he got a picture he drew. From Draco he got dragon necklace. He got Narcissa a beautiful set of diamond earrings, for Andromeda he got her a new cloak. For teddy he got a child’s racing broom. For Draco he got him a book on healing and potions kit. They spent Boxing Day at the Weasley’s. They each received a Weasley sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, books from Hermione, chocolate from Ron, wizarding weazes from George, tickets to a Quidditch game from Ginny, a set of carved dragons from Charlie, a lucky coin from Bill, and a new cauldron from Percy. It was quite the affair. They celebrated New Years in Harry’s new flat. They kissed at midnight.

During the spring term they went on more dates. On Easter Holiday, Harry cooked for Draco. Harry brought him to a few muggle places and showed him a few muggle things.

After taking their NEWTs they met again. Where Harry would be accepting the final stage of the courtship, and complete it by getting married. Harry already knew he was going to accept, but he wanted to wait to see what Draco had in store for him.

They met at Harry’s flat. After a wonderful meal, Draco stood up and pulled Harry up into an embrace. He knelt on one knee bringing out a small box with a golden celtic ring with emeralds encrusted in it. “Harry James Potter, I have loved you for a very long time. Getting to know you this past year has been pure joy. Our many dates and traveling has shown me what our life could be like. I want a future with you. Will you accept this courtship completion and do me the honors of becoming my husband?”

“Yes, of course Draco. Yes!” Harry’s heart soared. He pulled Draco up and kissed him for all his worth. Draco slipped the ring on his finger. They were blissfully happy. Now to start the wedding plans.


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry and Draco's wedding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just this last real chapter and then a short Epilogue!

They decided on something small and intimate for the wedding. Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley tried to get them to make it more of a lavish affair. They only got married once. Once they had threatened to elope if they didn’t back off, they changed their tunes. They did let them in on a few things. Mrs. Weasley would cook and Mrs. Malfoy would dress them. They also asked their opinions on the music and officiate.

After selling off some properties and giving Grimmauld Place over for it to become an orphanage, Draco and Harry bought a beautiful cabin in the country. It had a master bedroom, two small bedrooms, three guest rooms, a den, a kids play room, a small office, a library, a dining room, a huge kitchen with a deck leading out to an extensive garden and side yard. They had plenty of furniture to fill the house.

They decided to get married in their garden. Mrs. Weasley would provide the food. The Weasley’s helped set up the wedding venue and reception area under a tent in the side yard. Mrs. Malfoy got them their wedding robes.

There was an archway of lilies and lavender at the beginning of the aisle where the wedding would be held. White rose petals lead down the path of the aisle. On either side stood many chairs waiting for their guests. At the end of the aisle was a wooden podium where the Minister of Magic would stand ready to officiate the wedding.

Harry was wearing light gray robes with green lining and the Potter crest on the back. Draco was also wearing light gray robes, but with dark blue lining and the Malfoy crest on the back.

Harry and Draco met at the arc. They smiled at each other. Harry thought Draco walked out of one of his dreams. “I love you.” Harry said. He had said it before, but he wanted to say it again in this moment. He wanted to reassure Draco. That he was invested in this as much as Draco was.

“I love you, too.” Draco smiled. They walked arm and arm down the aisle. They stopped in front of the alter.

Harry saw all of his friends and family were there, along with Draco’s friends and family. The Weasley’s, Hermione, Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy, Gregory all looked at them with smiles.

“Welcome all. We are gathered here to witness the completion of a wizarding courtship, a bonding ceremony and the joining of two souls in matrimony. We are here to witness Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy become lawfully wedded husbands. They will now recite their vows.” The Minister said.

Harry and Draco were facing each other, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes, holding hands. “I, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as my wedded husband. I promise to love, cherish, honor, communicate, compromise, care for, and challenge him in darkness and light times, in sickness and health. I both with you now and always. I accept the completion of this courtship and readily begin the next phase of our life together.” Harry recited. He could feel the magic start to pick up and hum around them.

“I. Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter as my wedded husband. I promise to love, cherish, honor, communicate, compromise, care for, and challenge him in darkness and light times, in sickness and health. I both with you now and always. I accept the completion of this courtship and readily begin the next phase of our life together.” Draco responded. The magic hummed louder and spun more wildly around them gathering speed.

“I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic do hold this courtship in completion. I acknowledge their vows and bond them completely. I hold the courtship to be fulfilled willingly and unreservedly concluded. I bond your souls entirely together forever. Repeat after me: Anima Viniculum Amor Aeternum.”

“Anima Viniculum Amor Aeternum.” Repeated Harry and Draco together. The magic took hold of them tightly and wormed into them. A bright light enveloped them and disappeared. Harry felt lighter and more complete than ever before. He could feel Draco’s magic thrumming with in him. He feel him in his heart. He could feel the trust, love, and admiration Draco felt for him. It was a wonderful feeling.

“By the power vested in me by the Ministry, in front of these witnesses gathered here today, I pronounce you husband and husband. It is my great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Potter. You may now kiss your groom.” Kingsley announced.

They pulled each other in, lips meeting in a long passionate kiss. They groaned in pleasure. They reluctantly let each other go.

The guests erupted in applause. Everyone jumped up to congratulate them on their nuptials. They were both hugged by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy slapped Draco on the back and shook Harry’s hand. Hermione enveloped Harry in a hug. Ron gave him a brotherly hug. They both shook hands with Draco. Ginny hugged Harry lightly and shook Draco’s hand. The rest of the Weasley’s shook their hands. Seamus, Dean, and Neville all shook their hands. Luna hugged them both. Pansy, Blaise and Gregory hugged Draco and shook hands with Harry. Everyone wished them a long and happy life together.

They all moved to the tent for the reception. A small head table where Harry and Draco sat was littered with lilies and lavender, sat in front of several small tables for the guests. There was a small dancing floor off the side, with soft music playing. There was also a three tiered cake with two golden snitches on it waiting for after dinner.

They sat down, Draco and Harry clapped their hands and food appeared before them. They chose a grilled cheesy chicken, with potatoes, and asparagus as the dinner. They ate happily. Harry was still processing the day’s events. He felt so alive and just right. It was like he had been waiting for this all his life. He never realized how incomplete he was until the moment the spell enacted. The guests were having silent conversations. Harry and Draco were just taking everything in.

After finishing their dinner, the cake was cut and given out. It was a marble cake with treacle tart filling and a buttercream frosting. It was a delicacy.

After cake, Draco pulled Harry out onto the dance floor for their first dance as a wedded couple. Draco pulled Harry close to him, chest to chest. Harry laid his head on Draco’s shoulder as Draco led him around the dance floor. After their first dance, their guests joined them. They danced for several songs. Draco danced with his mother for a song while Harry checked on their guests. He found that they were having a great time. They danced and partied the night away.

They said their goodbyes and took a portkey to their Honeymoon destination. They chose to go back to Paris, France. It was the place of their first date and they wanted to commemorate that. That night they made love under the full moon.

They were truly madly in love and nothing could ever come between them.

Harry truly looked forward to the future that he thought he’d never get the chance to have. “Always.” He whispered into the night.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the wedding? Do they get their happily ever after?

Seven years later, Harry woke up warm and happy. It was quite in their lovely home. Draco had already left for work, working as a healer at St. Mungo’s. Harry worked at Hogwarts during the school year as the DADA professor. Their son was still asleep. Harry had carried him after Draco had created a male pregnancy potion. Scorpius Orion Malfoy-Potter was three years old. He had blonde hair and green eyes. Today was a day that it was just Harry and Scorpius. On Sundays they spent their days at Malfoy Manor. On Monday’s they spent it with Pansy, Blaise and Gregory. On Wednesdays, it was just the two of them. On Thursday’s it was all three of them, Draco’s one day off. On Friday’s they spent it with Ron and Hermione. On Saturdays they spent it at The Burrow with all the Weasley’s. 

Harry knew that Scorpius would wake soon and demand pancakes. Harry got up showered, fed his snake that Draco had gifted him, which resided in the den, and made breakfast. Scorpius arrived shortly after.

“What do you want to do today Scorpius?” Harry asked the three year old after eating breakfast.

“Can we go to the zoo daddy?” He shyly asked.

Harry laughed. “Of course.”

Harry brought him out to the zoo. They saw all types of animals. Harry secretly showed off his gift of Parseltongue to Scorpius while they were in the reptile house. Scorpius giggled. Harry got him a stuffed red panda that Scorpius said was his favorite at the gift shop. On their way home, they got lunch and had some ice cream of Flortean’s.

After arriving home, Scorpius went to play in the playroom while Harry made dinner. He was making Draco’s favorites. He had a surprise for him. He made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and carrots for dinner and a chocolate cake with vanilla icing for desert. He put something special as the wording of the icing. The cake was hidden away already. Dinner was almost ready as he set the table.

Draco arrived home just as dinner was being pulled from the oven. Draco came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, “Hello beautiful,” He greeted Harry, “Mmm. That smells amazing.” As Draco reached for a quick snag of food around Harry, his hand got slapped away.

“Thank you. It’s still hot, go wash up.” Harry chastised.

Draco snickered but went anyway.

They all sat around the dinner table. They enjoyed their lavish dinner together. Harry and Scorpius told Draco about their day at the zoo. Draco told them about someone’s life saved that day. As they finished dinner quietly, Harry stood up to fetch desert. “Just one more thing, desert!” He announced. He quickly grabbed the cake that was still covered and smiled sneakily at Draco as he entered the dining room again, cake in hand.

“What’s this all about Harry?” Draco asked skeptically.

“Open it and you’ll find out.” Harry replied cryptically.

Draco eyed him suspiciously and gasped loudly. “Really?” He asked.

“Yes. Just found out two days ago.” Harry replied.

“Oh that’s wonderful news!” Draco exclaimed and embraced Harry in a deep and crushing hug.

“What’s wrong daddy?” Scorpius asked.

“Nothing, darling, everything is perfect.” Draco replied.

“Then why are you crying?” He asked.

Draco showed Scorpius the cake. “See this?" He pointed to the wording on the cake that said 'We're Pregnant!' "It says that your daddy and I are going to have another baby. You are going to be a big brother. What do you think?”

“Yay!” Scorpius shrieked and hugged them both!

Harry and Draco smiled at each other. They were beyond grateful they did not have a selfish child.

That night as they lay peacefully in each other’s arms, Draco caressed Harry’s stomach, and gave him butterfly kisses. They were genuinely the happiest couple in the world. All was right in the world. Harry could not ask for anything more. He was really glad he gave Draco the chance. If he had to do it all over again, there was not a thing he would change. He loved his Draco, their son, their future child, and their lives together. He would do anything for them.

The END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Thanks for sticking with it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
